Remote vehicle starter devices for automatic, semi-automatic or manual clutch transmissions having electronic components are the current standard for the motor vehicle industry. Most remote vehicle starter devices work well for automatic transmissions but they should not be used for remote starting of manual transmissions, since it may cause a serious accident if the vehicle is remotely started while the manual transmission is in gear.
There remains a need for a neutral safety switch control device which is used for remotely starting an engine of a motor vehicle having a manual transmission that is easily installed, safe to use and reliable.